The Prophecy
by Putty
Summary: Link's son goes on his first adventure. Link goes a an adventure and meets many new friends, but meets many foe. And Link Jr. has to battle the biggest, badest, and toughest foe yet!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I did not create these charters and they are not mine in any way shape of form  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Prophecy  
  
  
  
Link stares blankly out the Northeast window toward Kokiri forest when his wife Zelda walks up behind him. Why have you been staring out that window for so long, this is the third day you have done it? … hello… are you there" said Zelda.  
  
"Oh, Navi the fairy… Listen to my words, the words of the deku tree… Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm… Malvolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule… For so long, the Kokiri forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world… But… Before this tremendous evil power, Even my power is as nothing… It seems that the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey…" says Link.  
  
What are you talking about!? asks Zelda. Those are the words the great deku tree said when I started my journey, replies Link. Do you sense it, it is time for our son to start his journey exclaims link!  
  
  
  
1 Please Read and Review, this is my first fan fic. Thanks 


	2. The Calling

Chapter Two:  
  
The Calling  
  
  
  
"Whack! Ha-ha I got you, you are dead," cries Link Jr. as him and his best friend, Chat, fake sword fight with deku sticks.  
  
"Aw lucky shot, in fact I let you stab me," replies Chat.  
  
"Uh-uh. I'm just better than you," says Link.  
  
Then Chat hears a strange noise. " Do you hear that"  
  
"Hear what?" asks Link.  
  
" You know, that rumbling".  
  
"Oh yeah, I do!"  
  
"Let's go see what that is," says Tatal, Links fairy.  
  
Link and Chat run out of the Lost Woods only to see their friends being pulled out of the forest by an army of men dressed in black. Link tries to get a better look at the men so he scoots closer to the edge. Just then one of the men in black looks up at them, three of the men start to chase after Link and Chat. Link thinks of a plan.  
  
"Come with me quick", says Link.  
  
Link and Chat run off to Link's house trying to duck behind bushes along the way. Link and Chat quickly scamper up links ladder to his house, they rush in and slam the door shut.  
  
"What… now?" asks Chat as he tries to catch his breath.  
  
Then Link rushes to his bed, gets down on his hands and knees and reaches under his bed.  
  
"What in the world are you…" Chat pauses as he sees Link pull something out from under his bed,  
  
"Huh! Where in the world did you get that sword and… is that a sling shot! whoa, cool," says Chat in great surprise.  
  
"The great deku tree gave me these a long time ago and he told me I would use them when the time comes", replies Link. "Here take the sling shot", says Link as he hands it to Chat, and here's the bag full of deku seed bullets.  
  
"Thanks," says Chat.  
  
"Now lets get out there and fight," cries Link as he rushes out the door.  
  
Chat scattered up a tree and helped Link by shooting at the enemies as link twirled round swinging and slashing with his sword almost like a graceful dance. First Link took out the lead man with a clean swipe of his sword, immediately after he spun around taking another clean swipe at one of the men.  
  
But Link was over powered by the men and was knock unconscious, Chat too was taken. 


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3  
  
A New Friend  
  
"Ooh." Link awoke to the sight of total darkness. Link slowly, but cautiously sat up to see no one.  
  
"Wha, wha, where am, OW!!!!!!!!!!!. Link put his hand to the back of his head to feel a giant lump, his hand slowly caressed it, ow!" He said. He looked around, suddenly remembering what had happened.  
  
"The black Riders, I fought them, so did Chat, then a whirl." whispered Link seemingly talking to no one.  
  
"So that's how you got in here." said a smooth voice slowly.  
  
"Huh! How you get in here, I didn't see you before?" cried Link.  
  
"Well, you didn't know what you were looking for," said a tall, blond haired elf, his piercing blue eyes seemed to be peering right into his heart. "I have never heard of a halfling standing up to a Silmar."  
  
"A, who to the what," said link seeming confused. " First of all what is a halfling, and second, what is a Silmar?"  
  
"Halfling: A short person, usual referring to the kindred of the Korki Forest," said the elf in a drone like tone. "The Silmar are evil race of fantasy and lore but is only know to exists by the elves. So what's your name?"  
  
"Link Jr.," replied Link "and you?"  
  
"Astron, son of Astroth." declared Astron in a patriotic tone. "I am of the High Elven order, in Marland."  
  
"Never heard of em," said Link in a childish tone. "Well, I live in Korki forest, I'm an ordinary kid, my only possessions are my sword and my Fairy, which seems to be hiding some where."  
  
"Over here Link!" cried Tatal. "Who is this?"  
  
"I am Astron, I am an elf." replied Astron  
  
"Ooh, an elf, always wanted to meet one." cried Chat excitedly  
  
"So what ya in for Astron?" inquired Link.  
  
"I was on a raid with some other elves, they all were killed, all except for me," said Astron sadly. "I don't understand why they spared me, one of them caught me by the neck and threw me to the ground, raised his sword ready to slice my head right off. I looked straight into his eyes, those horrific eyes, and he looked into mine, then stopped. They had me thrown in this prison, and I've been here ever since."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said Link. "The black riders attacked my village, they took every one. My friend Chat and I tried to fight back, our efforts were in vain, for the only thing we gained out of this failure and a large painful lump on my head."  
  
"Let me see that wound." said Astron. Astron examined the lump on the back of his head thoroughly, and walked over to the small well in their jail cell, "Your wound is small but must be treated." Astron tock a cloth from the ground and soaked in the water and place the wet cloth on Link's wound. "Water they put in the wells comes from a river that runs through this ancient city. Little do the Silmar know but that same river runs through my village too. That river contains secret healing powers known only to us elves. Now go to sleep Link in the morning you will fell better."  
  
  
  
Please Read an Review!!! 


End file.
